Grim Reminders
by Kopaka78
Summary: Enemies from Nick's past start to reveal themselves. How will the Ghostbusters help him deal with this and put the past behind him, especially if a strange being tries to turn him against them? Rated for language.
1. It Begins

_Italics: Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own Extreme Ghostbusters. I just own my characters

Chapter 1: It Begins

During the evening hours while all of New York was asleep, a strange, dark figure was stalking through the shadows as the figure punched through a wall before taking out its fist while its wounds healed quickly before it continued to stalk the dark streets of the city throughout the night without disturbing anyone.

Meanwhile, in the Firehouse, Nick just woke up after having another nightmare that started since 2 days ago, but all was quiet in the building as the other Ghostbusters and Slimer were sound asleep before Nick got up, rinsed his face with water before going back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the Ghostbusters were wide awake as they were eating breakfast as Slimer was scarfing down some pancakes while the others were eating theirs at the living room. The only ones in the kitchen were Kylie and Nick as everything was silent while the attendants were watching TV in silence. Soon, Kylie was watching Nick take a sip of his coffee that was mixed with cream and sugar while reading the newspaper before he noticed Kylie watching him.

Nick: Hmm...what's the matter Kylie, am I reading too loudly for ya?

Kylie: No. I'm just surprised how quiet it is in here.

Soon, while Garrett was flipping through the channels, he flipped through the news channel as it showed a wall punched through.

Roland: Wait! Go back.

Soon, Garrett flipped one channel back to see the news reporter at the site that had several hole that looked like they were punched through.

News Reporter: As you can see, there may be hundreds of punch holes all over the block. Plus, what is astonishing is that there is no evidence of who or what did this kind of damage. Stay tuned as this story unfolds on this mystery.

Egon: Well, I'll go alone to investigate. If there's any trace of any residual ectoplasmic activity, we better be prepared for it.

Nick: I'll head down to the Containment room to finish up a new weapon I'm working on.

Eduardo: You mean that sword-like thing that almost chopped me into bits when you were checking it?

Nick: Hey! That was only because it had some bugs in it. Besides, I've already took care of the problem.

Roland: Egon, we'll be standing by in case you need back-up.

Soon, Egon left as Nick went down into the Containment room to finish up his new weapon that he was working on. After putting on some safety googles, Nick opened the hilt, inserted a proton canister, closed the hilt, and twisted in the screws and lug-nuts tightly. Soon, while holding onto the hilt and was about to give it a swing, Christelle came into the Containment room which made Nick suddenly stop.

Christelle: Just to inform you mon ami, that we're heading to Egon's location. Eventually, he needs us to help him with the samples.

Nick: All right.

After Christelle left, Nick tried again as this time, he gave the weapon a swing as a blade composed of pure, solidified, proton energy activated on each side of the hilt as if he had a claw on him before deactivating it and placing it in the arsenal cabinet.

(A/N: Think of the weapon as the Energy Sword from Halo 3.)

* * *

Meanwhile, at the sight, Egon and the Ghostbusters were investigating the area that the punch holes. More importantly, the PKE meters were beeping at an alarming rate. In fact, the beeping kept the Ghostbusters on the alert.

Egon: (collecting bits of rubble) Whatever entity did this, its ectoplasmic readings are through the roof.

Garrett: No kidding.

Soon, while Kylie was looking around the area, she saw some claw marks on a stove and took out her PKE meter to check it out and it was beeping uncontrollably as Christelle saw the claw marks as well.

Christelle: The same readings as Egon picked up, no?

Kylie: Whatever it is, I think this thing is looking for something.

Christelle: Or someone.

Soon, Christelle and Kylie had the same on who this mysterious ghost may be looking for as they both had worried looks.

* * *

Back at the Firehouse, Nick was busy cleaning and maintaining his Suzuki motorcycle as he finished replacing the brakes before the roar of engines that belonged to a Harley Davidson motorcycle, from a distance of 200 feet and closing. Soon, he got on the roof top as he sniffed the air while combining his sense of smell to his ecto-proximity sense. Suddenly, he shot his glowing blue sapphire eyes open while frowning, as he recognized the scent of someone from his past.

Nick: Prototype.

Then, a Harley Davidson passed by the Firehouse as the rider picked up as scent as well before growling while it concentrated on the road.

Rider: (growling) Phantom 9.

Soon, the rider just continued riding his Harley towards an unspecified location while Nick got back inside the Firehouse and geared up by putting on his body armor, strapping a belt of proton grenades to his waist, sling the strap of the proton grenade launcher over his shoulder, holstered his recently named, proton sword, to a holster strapped on his thigh and put on his proton pack that had his proton blaster before walking out to the garage and got on his bike as the Ghostbusters barely returned to see him ride off.

Roland: What's eating him?

Janine: He said something about meeting an old acquaintance from his past when I saw him about to leave.

Eduardo: Maybe we should follow him.

Christelle: Get on. I'll go with you.

Soon, Eduardo got on Christelle's bike as she revved up the engine and drove off to follow Nick.

Egon: Hmm, usually he doesn't go off alone. Janine, did he take any weapons with him?

Janine: Yeah. In fact, he even took his recently constructed sword thing of his.

Kylie: Somehow, I don't think he's meeting just any old acquaintance.

Roland: You're right about that.

Janine: Plus, he looked like he was ready for a big fight.

Egon: Whatever triggered him into arming himself, I know for sure he'll be in a brawl.

* * *

Meanwhile, Christelle and Eduardo were try ing to find Nick ever since they lost sight of him while they were following him. However, they didn't know that he was in the parking lot building at the very top. Soon, while Nick was looking around the area of the city for signs of movement, he heard the roar of Harley Davidson engines approaching fast. Then a rider riding the Harley Davidson came crashing through a ledge as he attempted to run Nick over. However, Nick jumped out of the way as he landed on his feet while taking the hilt of his proton sword out of its holster while watching the rider turn his bike around to face Nick while using his clawed hand to twist the throttle handle bar while keeping the brake handle held simultaneously, repeatedly as his focus was on the the half-human Phantom.

Rider: Unfinished business, runt!

Nick: (glares) Bring it on ol' pal; (activates his proton sword) bring it on.

* * *

At the Firehouse, Egon was studying the rubble bits from the site as he discovered something unusual through the microscope.

Egon: It seems there are skin samples left over on the rubble from the site of damages. Whatever this entity is, it IS half-human.

Kylie: You mean, this thing is similar to Nick?

Egon: Plus, the keratin samples from those claw marks on the stove that you saw, Kylie, along with the skin samples have residual ectoplasm encoded in the DNA. So my guess is that we may be dealing with another survivor from "Project Phantom".

Garrett: Oh man, I'll bet this one is codenamed Phantom 10 or something.

Roland: We have to move fast. If Christelle and Eduardo somehow lost Nick while following him, we may have only a small stroke of luck to see what we're up against.

Kylie and the other Ghostbusters had a worried look as they feared that this new entity may be a survivor of "Project Phantom" where Nick was experimented on. However, they were unaware of a fight that was about to commence in the city.

**Looks like the Ghostbusters are going to have a new enemy. Who is this Prototype and is he the one responsible for the damage at the site? Find out in the next chapter as this mystery begins to unravel. R&R!**


	2. It Begins part 2

_Italics: Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own Extreme Ghostbusters. I just own my characters.

Chapter 2: It Begins part 2

At the site, while Nick had his proton sword at the ready in his right hand, the rider on the Harley Davidson was gettingready to try and run over the half-ghost Ghostbuster. Suddenly, with one twist of the the throttle handle and releasing the brakes, the rider charged at Nick who was timing the exact distance before rotating 360 degrees while swinging the weapon past the bike as it passed him. However, what the rider didn't know is that when Nick slashed his sword, he cut the braces of the front wheel as they suddenly slid off before the bike leaned forward and crashed into the edge before falling over with the rider as he grabbed another ledge to jump into a lower level of the parking lot building. With the bike, it was plummeting straight towards Eduardo and Christelle as the French girl revved up the engines and drove away from the falling Harley before the bike landed with a crash while the parts popped off.

Eduardo: That was close.

Meanwhile, in the building, Nick managed to get to the lower level where the rider landed into. Suddenly, his ecto-proximity sense went off as he dodged a claw swipe instinctively before facing a humanoid creature who was 6 feet tall, clawed hands, long brown hair, red eyes, and was wearing black pants, leather boots and a brown trench coat with the sleeves torn off.

Nick: So Prototype, how long has it been since you and I last fought?

The rider whom Nick remembers as "Prototype" growled as he got his clawed hands ready.

Prototype: You think it's a joke huh? You're the one who ran away from Project Phantom the first chance you got and you didn't even bother settling the score we've had; or you forgot about that?

Nick: (glarinng) I've forgotten nothing.

Soon, Prototype charged at Nick who swung his proton sword and managed to deliver a cut across the chest before the feral creature knocked the sword out of his hand as the blade plunged into a wall and remained stuck on there before Prototype pinned Nick with a car as he was adding pressure while Nick did his best to fight back.

Prototype: Besides, it is by destiny that one worrior shall fall by the hands of the other.

Nick: (grunts) Even after I left, and you still believe in that shit?

Soon, Nick got out his proton grenade launcher that was already loaded with a proton grenade, aimed and fired at Prototype which caused the creature to be trapped in a field of proton charges while Nick reloaded, holstered the weapon, and got his proton sword off the wall before walking towards Prototype to finish him off.

However, Prototype broke free of his temporary prison and charged at Nick but got hit by a proton blast as Nick looked to see Eduardo and Christelle with their proton blasters ready as Christelle's blaster was smoking.

Eduardo: Hey dude, we've got your destiny right here!

Soon, both Christelle and Eduardo fired their proton blasters at the creature who dodged them and jumped into the elevator and pressed a button to go down while Nick tried to get in but the door closed as Nick used his proton sword to cut an entrance only to find that the elevator was already 30 feet down and falling while hearing Protoype's voice.

Prototype: You know where to find me and our maker Phantom 9!

Soon, Nick deactivated his proton sword before looking back at Eduardo and Christelle who were holstering their proton blasters.

Nick: (walking past them) If I need back-up, I'll radio for it.

Soon, Nick went back to the top of the building, got on his bike while holstering the hilt of his proton sword, revved up the engine, and drove back to the firehouse while Eduardo and Christelle got on hers.

Eduardo: Ah, he appreciates our help.

Christelle looks at him with a look that said, "what are you an idiot" before putting on her helmet, revved up the engine while she felt Eduardo holding on to her, before riding in the same direction back to the Firehouse.

* * *

**-Unknown Location-**

Meanwhile, in an unknown location below the streets of New York City, Prototype just entered a facility as a man in white uniform with sunglasses, and a metal plate over the left side of his head, turned around to see the feral creature enter.

Man: Well, does he know?

Prototype: Yes. In fact, I have no doubts that he'll be on his way here when the time is right.

Man: Oh. Well, I think he'll be a bit earlier than expected.

Prototype: You mean...you're already activating the inhibitor chip that you've planted in his mind?

Man: Yes. However, I'll only activate it next morning at dawn.

Prototype: What if some of his friends try and follow him?

Man: Then...I'll have him annihilate them.

Prototype grinned at the thought of Nick slaying his own friends while the man flipped open a switch and revealed a red button and a knob before waiting for the right time to use the controls.

* * *

**-Firehouse-**

Egon was still studying some of the skin samples found at the site where the damaged rubble was located before hearing Nick enter the building.

Egon: What happened?

Nick: Don't ask.

Egon: All right.

Soon, Nick opened his arsenal cabinet, placed his weapons and the proton grenades into the shelves, closed the cabinet doors and then locked it. However, as he was leaving the Containment room to get upstairs, he sees Slimer about to eat his cooked steak sandwich that was loaded with cheese, vegetables, and everything else.

Nick: Slimer!

Slimer stops dead on the spot after hearing Nick calling his name.

Nick: That's my lunch ya floating slimeball.

Soon, Nick started to chase Slimer while the little green ghost made a run or float for it. However, Slimer was having a hard time trying to elude Nick since he was pretty fast for someone who has ectoplasm in his DNA. In a few seconds Nick and Slimer were in a little game of tug of war with Nick's steak sandwich in the middle. It lasted only for a solid minute before it slipped out of both Slimer's and Nick's hands as the sandwich was flying straight towards Kylie as she finally noticed it.

However, instead of the sandwich hitting Kylie square in the face, Nick intercepted it and took the hit as the mustard and some of the veggies splattered all over his shirt before sliding off onto the ground as Nick tried his best to clean the veggies off while the mustard stain remained on his shirt.

Nick: Slimer, how many times do I gotta tell ya not to take any of my food without permission?

Slimer mumbled something that almost sounded like he was saying sorry before Nick went upstairs to take his shirt off and then place on a new shirt. Suddenly, Nick felt a sharp pain in his head before the pain suddenly died while Nick tried to shake himself awake.

Nick: What was that about?

Kylie: (coming in Nick's room slightly) Hey, are you ok?

Nick: About what?

Kylie: Well, Eduardo and Christelle told me about your reunion with that one big guy.

Nick: Oh. Well, let's just say that I've known him when I was in that project with the other 8 phantoms.

Kylie had a look of concern on her face as she sat next to Nick to talk to him while Eduardo and Christelle were playing pool and Roland and Garrett were watching TV in the living room. With Eduardo and Christelle were playing pool, Eduardo was showing great improvement in his pool skills which impressed Christelle greatly.

Christelle: My, you are getting better at this, no?

Eduardo: Yeah. Thanks to your basic training.

Christelle just smirks at Eduardo before aiming for another target on the pool table and shot the cue ball as the 14 and 15 balls went into both corner pockets individually.

Christelle: But you still have a lot to learn monsieur.

To prove her point, Christelle aimed for the 8-ball and pocketed it while Eduardo only had the 2-ball left.

Eduardo: Man, I hate this game.

Christelle: But you're getting better at it.

Eduardo: Really?

Christelle: Oui. You just need to practice more, and in time you'll be able to beat moi.

Eduardo grinned at that thought of becoming a pool shark and winning a good amount of cash while racking up the billiard balls for another round. However, in Nick's room, Nick was informing Kylie on who Prototype is and how he knew him while he was a test subject in Project Phantom.

Kylie: So, you're saying that this guy may lead you to the one who started that project?

Nick: Yeah. If I face him again, I have to do this alone.

Kylie: Well, all of us are going too. We're a team, no matter what happens.

* * *

**-5 a.m.-**

Nick barely woke up as his Peregrine Falcon Striker woke up at the same time while it chirped as if it was communicating with Nick while Nick was getting dressed into his regurlar clothes he wears when out on the job with the other Ghostbusters. After putting on his body armor, he squats down as Striker continued to chirp before looking around as Nick faced the bird.

Nick: I have to do it Striker.

Striker chirped until it stopped and looked around like any other falcon would as Nick stood up.

Nick: I have to face Prototype alone.

Soon, after getting on his proton pack and blaster, Nick silently went down to the Containment room, opened the arsenal cabinet, and started to take his proton grenade launcher, strapped on the belt loaded with proton grenades, holstered the hilt of his proton sword, and then closed the arsenal cabinet before going to the garage, opened the doors, manaully got his bike outside, closed the doors, and then started it to rev up the engine which woke up Slimer before the little green ghost saw Nick riding off.

Then, Egon got up and was yawning while going to the kitchen before Slimer floated up to him quickly and ranted about something in jibberish.

Egon: What happened Slimer?

Slimer spoke something in jibberish while making hand gestures before Kylie came in the kitchen with a worried look on her face.

Kylie: Egon! Nick's gone!

With that, all of the Ghostbusters were now aware that one of their friends is gone, but they didn't know where exactly until Roland came up with an idea on how to track Nick's movements.

**Looks like the Ghostbusters are about to head to a place of Nick's past. Exactly how will they deal with Prototype if he happens to be there and what sort of inhibitor chip is Nick's brain that the creepy scientist plans on activating? Find out in the next chapter. R&R!**


	3. The Chase

_Italics: Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own Extreme Ghostbusters. I just own my characters.

Chapter 3: The Chase

**-Firehouse-**

Roland was busy activating a device as it started to beep slowly in a steady rhythm which indicated Nick's ecto-signature.

Roland: We can track Nick's movements by following his ecto-signature. (As the other Ghostbusters looked at him in confusion) Trust me, I was working on this with Nick a while back.

Soon, after Roland turned a knob on the device, Roland got a clear reading as the beeping was still going slow and steady while a digital arrow was point to the front at an angle.

Roland: Ok. I've got a lock on Nick's reading, but we have to hurry before he gets out of range.

Then, the Ghostbusters geared up and got on the Ecto-1 and Christelle got on her bike, while Egon and Janine stayed behind. However, Slimer got on board of the vehicle as well with a bandana on his head like he was Rambo or something.

Eduardo: Who gave you permission to come with us?

Kylie: Wherever Nick's heading to, Slimer may find food there.

Then, Kylie held the tracking device as Roland started the engine and drove off with Christelle follwing them on her bike.

Kylie: Ok, according to this thing or whatever it is, Nick is about 600 feet in font of us.

Garrett: Great! Now we can see why he went AWOL on us.

Eduardo: That can't be him. I mean, he never goes AWOL, except for that time when Christelle and I followed him to that parking lot building.

Kylie had a grim feeling in her gut before she saw the device slightly faster than before.

Kylie: He's close, but still ahead of us.

Soon, after driving 500 feet and counting, the team finally see Nick who was about to take an exit.

Roland: Why would he take an exit to leave this city?

Eduardo: Who cares, man. Let's see where he goes.

Pretty soon, the team followed Nick deep into Finger Lakes National Forest as they turned off the siren while they suddenly lost Nick in their sights but they were still tracking him with the device.

Kylie: (getting out of the Ecto-1) He's about 100 yards away from us.

Soon, Kylie saw that the device picked up another ecto-signature as a second blinking dot was closing in on the first one.

Kylie: Looks like Nick has company.

Christelle: (removing her helmet) We should get moving, no?

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick was looking around as his ecto-proximity went off before he whipped out and activated his proton sword while Prototype leaped from a nearby tree, and Nick made a slash on the creature's stomach as Prototype let out a roar of pain while its wounds healed quickly.

Prototype: So, you came here on your own accord?

Nick: (poising his sword ready) Let's see how you like it when this goes through your head.

Suddenly, both Nick and Prototype hear a deep voice through the opening.

Man: That's enough!

Then, the scientist appears as Nick deactivated his proton sword while Prototype calmed down. However, Nick was staring at the scientist as he searched his memory of his past before he finally recognized him as Nick glared heavily at the man.

Scientist: Well, Nicholas Silverfang. It's been almost 6 years since you've left my little project. Perhaps, it was your old friend's return that drove you get here.

Nick: (glaring) And to think I was gonna slice Prototype's head off first.

As soon as Nick re-activated his proton sword and was ready to charge at the scientist, the man simply pulled out a device before he pressed a button which caused Nick severe pain as he suddenly let out a yell of pain while landing onto the grass before Nick started to slowly stand up.

Scientist: As you can see Phantom 9, I surgically placed an inhibitor chip into the back of your cerebrum as a...safeguard.

As Nick slowly stood upright, he holstered the proton sword hilt after deactivating it.

Scientist: Also, you're under my control now; as you should've been all those years ago.

Soon, Nick and Prototype followed the scientist down to his underground lab. However, all of the Ghostbusters were watching when they saw Nick about to fight Prototype and the man who knew Nick extremely well as well as Nick being under his control.

Roland: (whispering) We have to help him.

Eduardo: How are we gonna do that man? You heard that guy say that some chip is in his brain.

Garrett: Well, we're gonna have to knock him out and get him out of here.

Kylie: Bad idea. He heals quickly remember?

* * *

**-Underground-**

Meanwhile, in the facility, the scientist was busy taking a good blood sample from Nick before placing it in a silicon test tube before seeing Nick's wound healed quickly.

Scientist: You heal faster than I remember.

However, after placing the cap on the tube, he looked at the screen to see the Ghostbusters trying to find the entrance to his underground facility as Slimer found a few piles of branches before informing the other Ghostbusters on what he found.

Scientist: Well, it looks like we have visitors or should I say intruders in my turf. Perhaps, you and you're old friend should...(clears throat) dispose of the intruders?

Soon, Nick and Prototype head out to the surface as the Scientist kept an eye on the control device and looking at the screen while the Ghostbusters continued uncovering the branches on the pile before stumbling on a rock.

* * *

**Outside...**

Roland: False alarm. It was just a rock.

Eduardo: Maybe you should work on your hunting skills Slimeball.

Soon, the team hear footsteps approaching as they saw Nick with Prototype. However, only Kylie noticed diffrences on Nick's eyes: his eyes were missing its pupils and his glare was fixed where it can't be changed. The Ghostbusters got their proton blasters ready while the pair in front of them stopped before Nick unholstered his proton sword while it was still offline.

Garrett: Guys. Something tells me we might have to take on Nick as of now.

Then, Nick activated his proton sword while letting out a feral growl as the Ghostbusters fired their proton blasters at the 2 half-ghosts while they just dodged the blasts and Nick charged at the team with his sword ready to strike. Slimer simply got in the way as Nick charged through him while Slimer's ecto splattered all over the place before the little green ghost managed to pull himself back together. However, the Ghostbusters made a run for it as they barely dodged a sword slash which the proton energy blade sliced the entire tree trunk clean off.

Christelle: Split up!

As the Ghostbusters divided into pairs or individuals, Nick followed on part as Prototype followed the other. With Kylie, Roland, and Garrett, Nick managed to catch up to them as he got out his proton grenade launcher and fired a grenade. Luckily, the grenade missed them by a few feet even though the force of the explosion knocked them off their feet.

Garrett: (aiming his proton blaster) This'll cool you off!

Soon, Garrett fired a proton blast as it struck Nick and knocked him into a tree and stunned him for a minute as Roland helped Garrett get on his wheelchair before seeing Nick grab his proton sword and charged at them again while they made a run for it once again.

Meanwhile, with Eduardo, Christelle, and Slimer, Prototype was pursuing them as Christelle fired her proton blaster while Eduardo managed to get on a tree and fired his weapon at the creature before christelle managed to get to the tree and onto the branch that Eduardo was on as Slimer simply floated up to them. However, as they looked down, they saw Prototype leaping from one tree trunk to another while advancing to the trio.

Eduardo: Damn! This guys doesn't quit, does he?

Christelle: There's another way to stop him, no?

Soon, Slimer started plucking some pine cones and started throwing them at Prototype's head. Although Slimer made several direct hits, the pine cones didn't halt Prototype's advance as he was getting closer.

Eduardo: Uh Slimeball, those things ain't gonna stop him.

Soon, Christelle got an idea as she aimed her proton blaster and waited for the right time to fire.

Eduardo: What are you doing?

Christelle: Trust me mon amour.

After Prototype made a final jump and was about to grab the branch that the trio were on, Christelle fired a proton stream which struck Prototype dead on in the chest, the creature plummetted 60 feet to the ground below as he landed with a loud thud.

Eduardo: Nice shot, chica.

Christelle: We have get away from this area while he's out-cold.

Soon, Eduardo and Christelle started to climb down the tree and in a few minutes, they were on the ground and made a run to get to the Ecto-1.

Eduardo: Maybe we should help the others. They may still be in trouble.

Christelle: Slimer, get to the Ecto-1 and radio Egon. We may need his help on this one.

Slimer made a soldier's salute before flying off to the Ecto-1 in a rush while Eduardo and Christelle ran to another area to find their other teammates.

* * *

In another section of the forest, Kylie, Roland, and Garrett were doing their best to avoid Nick and his proton sword which proved to be difficult since Nick has 5 times more stamina than a human athlete. After deflecting proton blasts with his sword and caused them to hit the ground, Roland and Garrett were knocked out while Kylie was still kicking. Soon, Kylie was cornered as the energy blade of Nick's proton sword was barely 1 cm away from her face. A blade held that close would even send the bravest man chills down his spine.

Kylie: Nick, I know you're stronger than this. You don't belong with that creepazoid of a scientist. You belong with me and the other Ghostbusters.

Soon, Kylie sees Nick slowly raising up his proton sword in a way where he was about to impale it.

Kylie: Nick, please! Return to your old self!

Then, Kylie braced herself and closed her eyes tightly when she saw Nick's proton sword raised completely, ready to impale her. However, she was unaware of a miraccle that was going to commence.

**Looks like Nick's closing in for the kill. What sort of miracle will transpire and will it prevent Kylie's death? Find out in the next chapter that will be posted soon. R&R!**


	4. Finishing What Was Started

_Italics: Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own Extreme Ghostbusters. I just own my characters.

Chapter 4: Finishing What Was Started.

In the underground, the scientist was watching the final moments as he watched Nick raise his proton sword ready to impale Kylie. However, it didn't last as the device that controlled the inhibitor chip planted in Nick's mind was short circuiting as it finally blew out. With Nick, he suddenly dropped his proton sword as he clasped his head in severe pain as Kylie opened one eye to see that she wasn't dead and that Nick was finally coming back to his senses before he fell to his knees and Kylie saw the pupils return to Nick's eyes.

Kylie: Nick? Are you ok?

Nick: Kylie?

Soon, Kylie immediately hugged Nick as she felt Nick embrace her.

Kylie: Don't scare me like that.

Nick: I'm sorry. Plus, I told you not to follow me.

Kylie: I never wanted to leave you alone in this. Not now, not ever.

Soon, Nick had a smile on his face as he already can tell that Kylie was serious and honest on what she said. Soon, Nick released his hold on Kylie as he picked up his still active proton sword before deactivating it and holstered it.

Nick: You get the others, and head back to your starting point.

Kylie: What about you?

Nick: I have some unfinished business to take care of.

Kylie: Ok. (slightly smiling) And be careful.

Nick: I will.

Soon, Nick left to get to the underground facility as Roland and Garrett regained consciousness to see Kylie unharmed as well.

Garrett: Man, what happened?

Kylie: Don't worry.

Roland: Why not?

Kylie: Cause Nick's back on our side.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Kylie, Roland, and Garrett got to the Ecto-1 at the same time Eduardo and Christelle did, Slimer was waving to Egon as he was approaching in a jeep he rented before pulling over to a stop.

Egon: I managed to get here as fast as could.

Eduardo: Well, the only problem now is taking care of Nick.

Kylie: No need. He's back to his old self again.

Slimer was cheering while Egon and the other Ghostbusters were curious on his current location. However, Roland pulled out the device as it was tracking his movements.

Roland: We can find him with this.

Garrett: Yeah well, can we get in the Ecto-1 now? I'm tired of using my wheelchair over the forest terrain.

In another area, Prototype was barely regaining consciousness as he tried to get up but was still hurt while hearing the scientist trying to communicate with him through an earpiece.

* * *

**-Underground-**

Scientist: Prototype! Where is Phantom 9?

Prototype: (through radio) [grunts] He's on his way down there.

Scientist: Get up and hurry! He must be intercepted before...!

Suddenly, the scientist turned his head around after hearing heavy pounding on the door as he saw dents forming outward as well as a growl which he immediately recognized before the door was suddenly punched off as it hurled across the chamber and then slammed into a few cryotubes, crushing them. The scientist saw Nick completely angered with his knuckles bleeding before the cuts on his knuckles healed completely and quickly as Nick got out his proton grenade launcher.

Nick: You've messed with the wrong phantom, punk!

Soon, the scientist grabbed the test tube that had Nick's blood sample before he reached for a control. However, Nick blasted it a proton grenade before reloading it as he heard Prototype smashing his way through a wall.

Prototype: Even after being reuniting with your old pals, you would still go with those pathetic mortals?

Suddenly, Nick grabbed a proton grenade off of his belt and flung it at Prototype's open mouth. As the feral creature swallowed it, the grenade detonated which paralyzed him in an assault of proton energy before Nick fired the grenade from his launcher which destroyed the control panel and the facility started to collapse as a voice was heard.

Computer: Warning! Self destruct sequence has been activated; 10 seconds till detonation.

Scientist: What have you done?

Nick: Something that I should've taken care of years ago!

Soon, the. systems were going unstable as the place was collapsing even further while all the scientist could do was watch Nick who popped open the chamber of his weapon, pointed it upward to let the cylinder slide out, and swung it to close the launcher.

Nick: Project Phantom...has been terminated.

Then, Nick made a run for it as the instability of the system hit critical mass, ready to explode. After Nick barely got out with 2 seconds to spare, the facility finally exploded as the blast sent him flying 50 feet into the air and approximately 300 feet away from the place until his fall was broken by a few branches of a tree that he landed on from above. As soon as Nick landed on the ground, he was slowly blacking out as he barely saw a vehicle which looked like the Ecto-1 and the 2 Suzuki bikes that were black for the first one and light blue for the second one before he barely saw life forms getting out of the vehicle as his world finally went black.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the wreckage, not only were Prototype and the scientist's bodies lying there still, but in the the man's hand was the test tube before a mysterious humanoid took the vile from the deceased scientist's hand, grinned, and then disposed the scientist's body by pouring a thick blue viscous liquid which dissolved the body completely and quickly while he slung Prototype's over his shoulder and walked off.

**Well, looks like Project Phantom is over...or is it? Exactly, how will all this affect Nick in the future and what will be in store for him and the other Ghostbusters? Find out in the final chapter and don't forget to R&R!**


	5. Taste of Things to Come

_Italics: Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own Extreme Ghostbusters. I just own my characters.

Chapter 5: Taste of Things to Come

At the Firehouse, Nick was lying down on his bed with a bandage wrapped around his forehead as if it was a sweatband before he started to groan as he started to regain consciousness before Egon walked in to check in on the analysis before seeing Nick sit up.

Egon: How are you feeling?

Nick: Like my head just got pounded on by a Juggernaut. Other than that, I feel like hell.

Egon: Well, I got in touch with a few of my colleagues who are brain surgeons to help me remove that inhibitor chip out of the back of your cerebrum. However, with Slimer's help, I had to develop a solution that slowed down your accelerated healing greatly, long enough for the operation to be performed. After the inhibitor chip was removed, I used another solution to counter the first one so you still have your accelerated healing.

Soon, Nick got up while taking off the bandage as he tossed it into a nearby trashcan.

Egon: Plus, I took a look at your blood sample under a microscope. Along with a few test runs, it seems that by removing the inhibitor chip, a few more abilities have awakened.

This statement shocked Nick completely as he listened further.

Nick: Exactly which one's?

Egon: Well, (cleaning his glasses) it seems your newfound abilities consists of you able to disappear, pass through solid objects, and an ability to transform.

Nick: Transformation? What...am I able to transform into?

Egon: Don't know exactly, but at least that chip won't be a problem to you anymore.

Nick: Tell your colleagues that I owe them one; and thanks.

Soon, Nick goes to the living room to see Kylie playing pool by herself. While Eduardo and Christelle were out at the park having a picnic, Roland was at the store getting something and Garrett was at a basketball court shooting hoops, and Janine was at her desk working on some paperwork.

Kylie: You ok?

Nick: Yeah, sort of.

Kylie: I heard about that inhibitor chip that Egon had to remove along with something about you gaining new abilities.

Nick: You heard that huh?

Kylie: Yeah. Besides, the others are out right now, so they won't bug you about any of that.

Nick: So I've noticed.

Soon, Kylie stopped playing pool as she placed the pool cue down before she and Nick embraced each other.

Kylie: Back there, I was completely scared. Like, you were lost forever.

Nick: I felt the same way.

Kylie: Promise me that you won't go anywhere alone, ever again.

Nick: I promise.

Kylie: Hey. Don't make a girl a promise...if you know you can't keep it.

Nick: Well, when I make a promise, I keep it and I never go back on it.

Kylie smiled slightly as she and Nick hugged each other before they released their hold as she grabbed the pool cue before seeing Nick grab a black pool cue that had silver designs and a leather grip from the rack and placed it aside for a bit to rack up the billiard balls. Then, Nick took the rack off as Kylie aimed the cue ball with the pool cue she was using and took a shot, breaking the balls that were bunched up.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the park, Eduardo and Christelle were enjoying their picnic as they were sitting under a tree which was pretty huge in the diameter and the height. As Christelle pulled out a container which had a cajun style roasted chicken leg, she feels something slimy as she saw some slime residue on her hand, along with Eduardo.

Eduardo: Why do I get the feeling that the slimeball is in there?

Soon, Christelle opened the basket and saw none other than Slimer who was lying down with his belly completely full and the sacks that used to have some food completely empty. Eduardo groaned as he saw that the little green ghost grinning his usual grin when he's stuffed with food.

Eduardo: Man Slimball!

Slimer mumbled something like he was saying "uh-oh" and started to fly away with Eduardo hot on his tail while Christelle chuckled, seeing it was funny as she saw her boyfriend chase the little green ghost pet all over the park. Soon, Slimer got behind the French girl just as Eduardo caught up while he was out of breath.

Eduardo: Why you keep taking...(pants) other people's food man?

Slimer mumbled something incoherently before flying up to a tree when Eduardo tried to catch him again. After getting to a high branch, Slimer shouted a term like any immature kid would say...

Slimer: Neener! Neener! Neener!

Eduardo: Ok that's it!

Soon, Christelle just placed her hand on Eduardo's shoulder which stopped him.

Christelle: Let him go ma cherie . Let's just go back to the Firehouse and enjoy our time alone.

Eduardo: Yeah. I guess you're right. Speaking of which, hope Nick's doing all right.

Christelle: Well, if I know my friend which I do, he's probably up and about.

Soon, Eduardo and Christelle walked to parking lot where her bike was as they got on and rode back to the Firehouse.

* * *

Back at the firehouse, Kylie was practicing a ninja break while Nick watched. Ever since Kylie saw Nick use a ninja break when he broke the billiard balls and managed to pocket a 2-ball and 7-ball, she asked him if he can teach her that shot and of course Nick told her that he would. In fact, Kylie was able to make a ball in before she and Nick heard the sound of engines as well as a certain green ghost groaning.

Nick: (vanishing) Hold up. Don't say anything.

Soon, Nick disappeared into thin air as Eduardo and Christelle entered the room while Slimer went to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. After getting out a loaf of bread, a jar of peanut butter, and a jar of jelly, he saw one of the jars moving on its own before it moved back to its original place.

Slimer: Huh?

Then, the little green ghost saw the loaf of bread moving away as Slimer placed his hand in front of it while saying "uh-uh" before looking at it closely while grumbling. Soon enough, a kitchen rag floated and was plopped onto Slimer's head before it jumped up and down quickly which startled him before he screamed while flying out of the kitchen.

Egon: What happened?

Soon, Slimer grumbled something to Egon before pointing to the entrance of the kitchen.

Egon: What? Something scared you?

Slimer: Uh-huh!

Soon, Nick re-appeared while holding his stomach as he laughed calmly.

Nick: Forgive me Slimer, just trying one of my new abilities.

Soon, Slimer floated ack to the kitchen to fix himself his sandwich as Nick saw Roland and Garrett get in the living room.

* * *

**-Unknown location-**

In an unknown facility, the same figure getnly placed Protoype's body onto a platform before he used a device and forcefully extracted the ghost half from Prototype's body which his physical body crumbled to dust as his ghost half was transferred into a chamber where it was torn apart and finally destroyed. Soon, in a cryotube where there was a formless life form, the man inserted Nick's blood sample into the lifeform and waited for results as the form slowly took a form while the man went to a computer to start his work.

* * *

**-Firehouse-**

Back at the HQ, Christelle and Kylie were playing pool while the boys were watching. Since the boys decided to let the girls take a turn to play, Christelle decided to let Kylie break.

Christelle: (taking off the rack) Well Kylie, let's how well your skills improved.

Kylie smirked as she moved the cue ball to one side before aiming and then taking a shot which the cue ball bounced off a rail before it struck the billiard balls from the back as they scattered all over the pool table before a 10-ball and a 12-ball fell into a side pocket and a corner pocket. Kylie's shot made an impression on everyone except Nick who just smiled proudly.

Eduardo: You taught her that shot, huh?

Nick: (proudly) Sure did. In fact, she's mastered it.

Soon, the boys watched as Kylie aimed for another shot before Nick's Peregrine Falcon, Striker flew in with a dead pigeon in its talons as the falcon landed next to Garrett's feet as Striker started to pluck the feathers off of his prey.

Garrett: Hey! Take it easy; I don't want no feathers on my feet.

Soon, Striker took the pigeon to a nearby shelf as he started to pluck off more feathers before taking a piece a meat off and ate it. After about 40 minutes, Kylie managed to pocket the 8-ball, which was the only ball left on the table as Christelle smirked at Kylie with a new respect.

Christelle: Well, you improved greatly in this game, no?

Kylie: You can say that.

Then, Eduardo and Roland took a turn as Eduardo racked the billiard balls into a triangle formation as Roland was putting some chalk on the end of the pool cue he was using before Eduardo took the rack off the table as the day went on with the Ghostbusters playing pool.

* * *

(A/N: For this last part, I've decided to place a song as end credits. It is, "Where Will You Go" by Evanescence. So, if you have the mp3 of it, just listen to it and follow the lyrics.)

You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape

You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone

But where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape

I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?  
I can hear you in a whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming

Where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape

* * *

**Well, that's another story completed. Stay tuned for a possible one-shot before another story follows this one for the series. R&R!**


End file.
